Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey
by Celestial Access
Summary: One year after KH2. Sora had a dream that could be connected to their new problem. Kingdom Hearts is again being targeted. Wasn’t it destroyed? Full summary inside...SoraOC, slight RikuSora possibly [EDIT: few OOCness. Thanks KazeRose]
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey**

By: TimeCompassWeilderKiral

**Summary:** One year after KH2. Sora had a dream that could be connected to their new problem. Kingdom Hearts is again being targeted. Wasn't it destroyed? This time Xemnas comes back along with the other members from the darkness, searching for the heart that unlocks the doorway to Kingdom Hearts. Can Sora and the gang find the heart before the enemy? Or will the heart find them? OC, new keyblade, possible slight RikuSora, SoraOC, AxelOC.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would own Axel and Roxas, and make them do naughty stuff :D But I own the OC and the new Keyblade!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

It was glorious day at Destiny Islands. The wind was breezing gently, rustling the palm tree leafs, and small waves rolling by the shore. On the beach, a boy was laying on the soft sand who was sleeping and was lightly snoring. With brown that was in a messy mop of hair. His eyes were shockingly blue, and had a nothing special face. He was wearing a dark black jacket over a red t-shirt, a necklace with a crown on it and was wearing dark shorts with two holsters. He had gloves of a dark black with an X of white on both, and was had a sword like key with a key chain shaped into three circles by his side.

His name was Sora, the Keyblade bearer. Just a year ago, he, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy, along with his best friend Riku, fought against Xemnas and Organization XIII to stop them from ruling Kingdom Hearts. They succeeded in defeating the Organization, and stopped Xemnas from getting Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts was destroyed. Sora and Riku came back to the island thanks to Kairi's letter.

Now all was at peace. That was all a year ago, and there was no reasons to fight now. King Mickey still patrols the worlds with Donald and Goofy, to make sure everything was in place.

Sora was sleeping peacefully, until his peaceful face became scrunched up and started to toss and turn...

* * *

"Where am I?" Sora was gazing at the unknown scenery he was at. Apparently, it was night and he was in a city, empty though. He started to walk down the streets, peering through buildings every now and then to see if there were people. But instead of people, Sora found many clocks. And it was starting to scare him. His paced picked up as he continued down the street until he came upon a big fountain. Its water sprayed upward to the mid-night sky, stars shining brightly. Sora stared at the night sky until he felt a presence and quickly looked back at the fountain. A girl about his age was now standing on the edge of the fountain, gazing at Sora.

Sora studied her appearance; The girl had a black and brown mixed short hair that came just above her shoulders. Her eyes were unique, for each eye had different colors. Her right eye was some what like ruby colored while the left eye was gold and hazel. Her face was cute, but showed no emotions. She was wearing a loosely black vest over a white tank top, a black cross earring on her right ear and was wearing beige shorts with a pouch strapped to her left thigh. A silver chain hanged on her right side of the her hip, had black leather gloves that came up half way up her fingers, and a necklace with two silver rings.

"Um, hi. Can you tell me where I am?" The Girl was silent and continued to stare at Sora, which was rather uncomfortable to him. "Who are you?" No response. Another silence. Just when Sora was about to ask another question, the city was starting to shake around them.

"Wake up from this dream Sora. The darkness is starting to spread again"

Sora looked at the girl as he was trying to keep his balance from the earthquake.

"Please help me...please"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The ground broke, and Sora lost his balance , falling into the dark pit, falling into the darkness. "You'll soon know, now wake up Sora" Her voice echoed in the darkness and faded...

* * *

_Back in Reality_

"Wake up Sora!" Kairi shook gently at the moaning boy. Sora's eyes snapped open and got up abruptly, scaring his friend.

"Are you okay Sora? I came to tell you something, but you were moaning in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?" Her voice had deep concern for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"So what was your dream about?" asked Kairi in curiosity, sitting next to Sora on the sand

Sora furrowed his brows as he thought about his weird dream. "...I don't remember" He decided to lie so he wouldn't worry Kairi.

"Oh, its okay then." She patted his shoulder and gazed at the ocean with Sora, silence taken over.

A few moments went by until Sora looked at Kairi. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! We got a letter from the King!" Kairi quickly rummaged in her little pouch for the letter rather hesitantly.

"A letter from the King!? Does Riku know about it?"

"Not yet, let's go find him"

Sora picked up his Keyblade and the teenagers started up the beach and onto the little dirt path that led to their huts. Soon then, they found Riku sleeping under the shade of his favorite palm tree.

"Riku. Riku wake up!" Kairi shook him gently on the shoulder but he wouldn't awake from his deep slumber. Sora got an idea before sneaking up to his friend's ear.

"HEARTLESS!!" Sora quickly jumped away as the other boy quickly took out his Way to Dawn Keyblade, wide awake.

"Sora! Don't play jokes like that." Riku had a annoyed tone in his voice while he placed back his Keyblade. He glared at the boy, who was smirking.

"Sorry Riku. Just wanted to test you if your senses are still working"

"I'll make you test it then"

"Both of you stop bickering! Riku, we got a letter from the King." Kairi pulled out the letter and gave it to Sora.

"From the King?" Riku peered over Sora's shoulder and stared at the letter. Kairi took Sora's other shoulder and peered at the letter.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I am dreaded to tell you bad news. A year ago after the battle with Xemnas and Organization XIII, it was confirmed that they have come back from the darkness. Your Nobody Sora, Roxas, had also come back as well. _

_This was all confirmed by Yen Sid, my master. The darkness is again slowly spreading throughout the worlds. _

_Now they have a new goal to accomplish: They are searching for a certain heart that is going to be the key unlocking Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts was not destroyed, sadly. I have also been confirmed that the Organization is recruiting some few members for this search. We must reach to person who has the heart before the Organization does, or else it is going to be the end. _

_In about three days, I will have a Gummi Ship sent over to Destiny Islands to retrieve you, Riku and Kairi. We need Kairi since she is one of the seven Princesses of Heart. Her power may help us on this journey. We need you all._

_Let's see each other again at Disney Castle, and discuss the problem further more then._

_From,_

_The King, Mickey Mouse _

The three was silent after reading the letter. They couldn't believe it. After all the efforts they put in, the battles they went through, and the pain they went through. Organization XIII was back, and Kingdom Hearts was not destroyed. After moments of silence, Riku finally broke the silence.

"I need to think about this" He walked off, hands in his pockets. Kairi too needed to think about the sudden news and silently walked the opposite direction of Riku, leaving Sora to stand there by himself with the letter in his hand.

It was disturbing to Sora that his Nobody, Roxas, came back._ 'How's this possible? He was part of me, and he came back inside of me...Did he?' _But what was more disturbing to Sora was the dream he had earlier.

_Organization XIII. _

_Kingdom Hearts. _

_The heart. _

_His dream. _

What are the connections to this and his dream...?

TBC

* * *

There you have it. I suck, I know. But please be gentle with me...;o; I tried really hard with this story ;

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1, The Beginning

Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey

By: TimeCompassWeilderKiral

**Me:** I can't believe I finished Chapter 2...:glomp:

**Sora:** What's with the look:munching cookie:

**Me:** Coming to the fact that I had no intentions to continue, but I left the story at the good part...:sighs:

**Sora:** I like the story :smiles:

**Me:** Gee thanks, so can you do the disclaimer? I need to get coffee.

**Sora:** You drink coffee?! At your age?

**Me:** Shut up and do the disclaimer, or I'm not gonna give you any cookies

**Sora:** She does not own me nor anything of Kingdom Hearts. Now can I have my cookies?

**Me:** gives cookie jar

**Sora:** YAY:attacks jar:

**Me:** ...yeeeaah (Oo;) On to the story

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Sora lay on his bed at home, gazing at the island from his window. It was the night before the Gummi Ship was coming to pick them up to Disney Castle. Since two days ago, Riku and Kairi hadn't talked to Sora about their decisions. Even Sora wasn't sure.

It was about that damn dream he had.

The dream was still clinging onto him in his head. He was certain that it has to do with the resurrection of Organization XIII. Could the girl been the person with the heart to unlock Kingdom Hearts? Or was she one of them? Why did she need help? Where was that place?

There were so many questions that needed answering...As thoughts spun around in his head, Sora dozed off into slumber...

_Sora's dream_

He was there again, the city. With no people but clocks. The city was damaged from the earthquake the last he visited and Sora ran to the fountain where he first met the girl. As he reached to his destination, Sora looked around for the girl but she wasn't there. He sat down on the fountain's edge and decided to wait for her appearance. It soon became dark, and Sora was thinking whether or not he should just wake up from this dream. It seemed pointless to wait...even though it was a dream, right?

"Hello Sora"

Sora whirled around to face with the girl once again. He took caution but asked anyway. "Just who are you? What do you want from me?"

"..."

"Answer me"

"..."

"Please...?"

"Sora"

Sora immediately closed his mouth and stared at the girl. Apparently she was getting annoyed by the brunette. She took a breath and looked at him with the straightest look she could give to him.

"Look...The Organization are planning to attack Disney Castle in a few days. You need to have the King prepare an army for there are going to hundreds of Heartless and Nobodies."

"An attack!? I need to warn the others wait, just how could I trust you? And this is a dream!" Sora eyed the girl as she sighed. She walked over and pulled out her hand to pull out Sora's. "What are you do OW!" She pinched his hand. Wait, "ow"?

"It's not a dream. You're in Time City. A world located near The End of the World..."

Sora was confused. He was dreaming but this wasn't a dream? He's there for real? "Um...I don't understand what's really going on here..."

Suddenly, a swarm of Heartless and Nobodies appeared around them. Sora immediately took out his Keyblade, ready to fight. '_But there's too many of them...!_'

"Don't worry Sora," Sora looked over at the girl. "I'm here to help you." And with that said, the girl raised her right hand over the ground, which started to glow brightly around her. Sora had to shade his eyes to see what was happening.

From the glowing circle, a sword seemed like weapon slowly rose up to her hands and she grasped it. The light faded and Sora was now able to see clearly at her weapon. The sword was what it seemed like made out of gold; the tip of the sword had three daggers pointed out like a cross, with a bronze steel plate that looked like a clock on both sides. At the bottom of the sword was little a keychain shaped of crown. It was a Keyblade.

Sora was shocked to discover there was another Keyblade bearer. But quickly directed his attention back to the swarm of Heartless and Nobodies.

_" "_ The Keyblade shined brightly in white light, and faded with a 'click' sound.

She stared at the swarm, and they stared back. Sora blinked for a second, and she disappeared. She was already fighting off the Heartless and Nobodies. Sora ran at the swarm and started to fight them too. Sora slashed at the Soldier Heartless' and dodged a swing from the Largebodys'. He used Firaga on it and dodge rolled at the attacks from the Battle Ships. The girl was busy fighting two Trick Masters. From the tip of her Keyblade she casted Blizzara on one of them, freezing it. She dodged the blow from the other Trick Master, which hit its frozen companion. She again casted Blizzara on it and attacked it, the body crumbling to the ground.

The battle went on for some time, until the was two resting on the damaged fountain, heaving heavily.

"You're gasp strong" Sora looked at the tired girl with a smile. She looked at him and slightly blushed, turning away.

"Thanks" She looked at the mess they've created from the battle. Course, it was already a mess. "Sora, now that I helped you, you need to help me." She said the last part in a whisper, got up and started to walk away from him. Sora quickly got up from his spot, trying to catch up to the girl.

"Wait!" She turned to him and held up her left hand. The ground started to shake like last time and everything was starting to crumble around them. "I guess the time came..." She looked at Sora who was again trying to keep his balance this time.

"Don't forget to tell your friends about the attack. You'll find me again somewhere once you begin your journey"

"Wait! You haven't told me your name!" Sora jumped to another spot as the ground beneath him disappeared and looked back at the girl.

"My name is Kiral. Now get out of here!" Bright light shined from her hand, blinding Sora. The light faded, and Sora was gone.

_End of Dream_

"Sora! Sora!"

The brunette moaned in his sleep until he felt his head hit the floor. "Ow!" He looked up to find Riku standing over him. "What do ya want Riku...?" Sora rubbed his eyes so he could get his vision straight and looked up at his friend.

"Come on. The Gummi Ship is going to be here soon. We need to get to the island" said Riku

"...Wait, so you decided to go?"

"The King needs our help Sora, and we need to finish off the Organization once and for all. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll wait outside." With that said, Riku left the room. Sora quickly got dressed and got his Keyblade and ran outside to his best friend.

They rowed their boats to the island, docking it and ran to the beach. They were surprised to find Kairi already standing there.

"Took you guys long enough!" Kairi said as she walked over to her friends.

"Kairi, are sure you're okay coming? This is gonna be a dangerous journey, not like the one from a year ago?" Sora asked rather concerned. Kairi just huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Sora, the King said they need me. I might be useful this time! So stop worrying about me! I can take care of myself" Sora grinned at her friend and laughed. "Alright."

The three waited for the Gummi Ship for awhile on the beach. Sora was happy that this time, they were all going together. His smile faded when he remembered about the night before. His 'dream-but-non-dream' experience. He decided to tell this to everyone once they got to Disney Castle. _'Kiral...just who are you?'_

Not long after, the Gummi Ship arrived. The three teenagers looked at one another and entered the ship. And off they went to Disney Castle.

Meanwhile, at The Castle that Never Was...

The members of Organization XIII was gathered in a meeting. The some of members talked until the doors burst open. Came in Xemnas. The members immediately quieted down and waited for their leader to talk.

"I have prepared an army to attack Disney Castle. The attack will start four days from today." Xemnas looked at the members if anybody was against it. Noone was. "Going to the next topic, Axel and Demyx, your reports."

Number eight and number nine got up from their seats, papers in their hands.

"Me and Demyx went to check the world Time City. Surprisingly, there were no people." Axel said.

"So we decided to destroy the world at first " Demyx was cut off when Xaldin spoke up.

"At first? So you didn't find the keyhole and destroy Time City?"

"At first, yeah. We got ambushed" Demyx said rather meekly.

"Ambushed? By what?" Larxene was getting bored with this meeting and was eager to leave the shit.

"Um, well..." Demyx was

"We got ambushed by a girl" Axel finished, rather annoyed when half the members started to laugh.

"A girl!? You guys got your ass's beaten up by some GIRL?" Larxene was banging her fist on the table, annoying Xemnas, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion who were the only four not laughing.

"Its not funny! She was strong! And she had a Keyblade!" The members went dead silent. Xemnas had his hands on his chin.

"Keyblade? So are you telling me that some girl with a Keyblade ambushed you two?"

The two nodded their heads slowly, and Xigbar started to laugh again. "That ain't possible! There are only three Keyblade Bearers, and its those two boys and the King. Roxas doesn't really count cause he's just another version of that Sora kid. Sorry kid."

"None taken"

Xemnas thought over and looked up. "Make it four"

All the members looked at him with shocked impressions on their faces. "Mansex, you can't be serious!?"

"Stop calling me that, and yes, I'm serious." His yellow gaze turned to Axel and Demyx, who was still standing with their reports. "Continue" Xemnas motioned at the two with his hand.

"Yes. So we got ambushed, called backup. We summoned our Heartless and fought back, and she retreated. We searched throughout the city but we couldn't find her because the city was falling apart."

"Falling apart? The Heartless hasn't taken over the city yet the world was crumbling into parts?" mused Vexen. Demyx nodded and continued with their report.

"So on our second day, we continued our search. When we finally found the girl, she was talking Sora, the Keyblade bearer. We sent our Heartless and some Nobodies from the area to capture her, but They were all defeated by the girl and Sora. By the time the fight ended, the city had reached its limit and came into total destruction. We retreated back here. Apparently, the keyhole of the city was unlocked, darkness swallowing up the city."

"Have you confirmed that the girl was swallowed along with the city?"

"No. There's a chance she might've escaped."

Xemnas stayed quiet until he got up. "This concludes our meeting. You are all dismissed." The members got up from their seats and walked out the door. Axel and Demyx gave their reports to their leader and left the room, leaving Xemnas with the papers. He peered through them quickly and thought for a moment, until he smirked.

"I believe these two found our key to Kingdom Hearts."

TBC

Translation: "Awake from your deep slumber, and become my sword and shield! Time Compass!"

Time Compass is my OC's Keyblade, just to give note.

Ugh. There. Done.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Part2, The Beginning

Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey

By: TimeCompassWeilderKiral

Sorry this took awhile ppl :( I was kinda busy and was planning this story. Thanks so much **KazeRose **and **SquallBK** for the reviews!! I really appreciate it! I felt more encouraged to continue writing this story! Again, thank you so much!!

Riku: TimeCompass doesn't own none of us except Kiral and her Keyblade

Sora: Hey! This is my job!

Riku: Too bad

Me: Thank you Riku :gives cookie:

Kairi: What about me?

Me: Whatever...On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Part 2, The Beginning

The ship was flying in the empty space at a fast speed. The three teens sat in the passengers compartment, where there was about twelve seats, two seats each on either side from the aisle. Each teen was sitting in their own seats, apart from one another. Riku was sitting in the last seat in the back, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Kairi was sitting somewhere on the front seats by the window, dazzled to be in the Gummi Ship. Her face was plastered to the window viewing the beautiful stars and worlds they were zooming by. She was acting like a little five year old, yes, which was amusing to Sora.

Sora was glad they were traveling in a better ship. To him, the old Gummi Ship he rode on his last adventure was kind of...slow, for his taste. He chuckled softly. _'Sorry Donald'_ It usually took about a day to reach to a new world, but since they were in a new advanced Gummi Ship, the whole day travel was minimized to only a few hours.

His gaze went back to the window, and sighed. They were heading to Disney Castle to meet with the King to talk about the conflicts they were going to face, and the new journey that awaited them. Sora needed to tell the King about the dreams he had about Kiral, and warn him about the attack Organization XIII was going to launch. '_When though?_'

Suddenly, the speakers above their heads (A/N: This Gummi Ship has speakers) gave a little screech sound, and the captain's voice flowed through the compartment.

"_Excuse me for the little problem we just had with the speakers, but we will be arriving to Disney Castle momentarily. Master Sora, Master Riku, Miss Kairi, please put your seatbelts on. Thank you._"

"Does the Captain think we're little kids or something?" Sora said laughing, putting on his seatbelt. Kairi giggled, quickly put on her seatbelt too. Riku didn't respond, though he put his on. Not long after the announcement, the ship started to shake and rattle. Silence was in the compartment as they landed in an air base near the Castle. Sora quickly took off his seatbelt, and rushed to the door that was slowly opening, followed by Riku and Kairi.

As they stepped out form the ship, the teens were awed by the sight. Right before their eyes were rows of Gummi Ships. Each ship had its own color and design, and the ceiling was like twenty feet high!

"Sora!!"

His ears perked up, knowing whose voices they belonged to, and smiled widely. Before he could turn around and greet them, Sora was knocked down to the floor, feeling himself in a death hug; half his face on the cool ground and the other half was being rubbed by none other than Goofy's.

"A-hyuck!! It's Sora! It's really Sora, Donald!"

"Its good to see you again Goofy, but can you get off? I'm kinda not getting air..." Sora's face was slowly changing to blue.

"Goofy! Get off of Sora! His face is changing colors!!" Donald said yelling.

"Garwsh! Sorry!" He quickly got off and helped his friend up. Sora took a breath and smiled at his friends.

"Its great to see you guys again!! How you guys been?" Sora asked shaking his hands with theirs.

"We've been alright. Hi Kairi! Riku!" The duck padded over to Kairi, shaking her hand with his smiling, and padded over to the silver-haired teen. Donald stick his hand out for greeting, but Riku ignored the hand and mumbled a hi.

"Riku! That's very rude of you" Kairi said a bit disappointed with Riku's attitude towards their friends.

"It's alright Kairi. I'm used to _this _Riku" Donald said glaring, remembering when they met at Hollow's Bastion two years ago. The air upon them was kind of...heavy, and Sora noticed this quickly.

"Um...okay then. Donald, is the King here? Can we see him?" Sora asked trying to change the mood. Goofy gave a nudge to Donald, who was trying to contain the anger boiling inside him towards Riku.

"Yes he is. Actually, we were sent here to escort you guys to him. The King is waiting in the Throne room." Donald replied.

"We should get going then! A-hyuck We can't have the King waiting" Goofy said as he started to walk. Donald went to catch up with his friend, followed closely by Sora, Riku and Kairi. As they walked in the long, white halls, Kairi spoke up, breaking the awkward silence looming over them.

"So does everyone here thinks that the person we're going to look for is really the key to Kingdom Hearts?"

Sora was the first to answer her question. "I don't know. All of us doesn't know. That's why we're going to see the King, right?"

"But isn't the Seven Princesses of Heart, which includes me, the key?"

Donald thought for a moment before he spoke. "You are, and so are the other six princesses. When the princesses are together, they create a whole heart. So it only counts as one key." he explained. They continued walking until they were standing in front of a large, oak door.

"Your Highness, we have brought Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Please give us permission to enter." Donald said in a proper and mannered tone of voice.

"You may enter" The doors slowly opened with large creaking sounds, and they walked in to the Throne Room, waited by none other than the King himself and his Queen. The group walked towards them and bowed. "It has been awhile King Mickey, and we are very honored that you called us here." Sora said, trying his best to act formal.

"Sora, please don't talk like that. Actually, can all of you stand up? We're friends after all, so let's act like friends would do." The King said, smiling. Sora looked up and smiled back at him, quickly getting up from his position. He was kinda relieved that he didn't have to bow, or else his legs were about to go to sleep. Riku and Kairi stood up and greeted the King and Queen, and so did Goofy and Donald as they always do.

"Mickey, we have a lot of questions we want to ask you, and stuff I have to tell you... "

"Sora"

He was cut off when Mickey hushed him, but still smiled. "I know all of you want to discuss about the stuff we're about to endure, but first let''s relax. You guys just got here! So, are all of you hungry? Let's eat first and then get to the topic till then, okay? Minnie, can you take our guests to the Dining Hall? I need to talk to Sora for a moment."

Sora looked at the Mickey with curiosity. He wasn't sure, but Sora looked at his friends, assuring them he'll be okay and tell them everything later on. "We'll meet you at the Dining Hall guys!"

"Yes dear" Minnie replied back with a smile and went to the group. "Hello, my name is Minnie Mouse. As you can see I'm the King's wife. But please, call me Minnie." She said in a cute voice, making the teens smile. "Now if you would all follow me, I will lead you to the Dining Hall, the chef said he's making a special dinner, and recalls it to be his best masterpiece!"

The group walked out the large room, heading towards the hall for their dinner. Sora watched as his friends leave and shouted to them. "Hey! Don't eat all the food and leave me some, 'k?" He heard laughter and Kairi saying they will. He smiled and turned back to the King.

* * *

"So Mickey? What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Sora, I was going to tell this to everyone but I decided to tell you first. Remember two years ago when you, Donald and Goofy went to The End of the World where you fought and defeated Ansem, correct?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Near that place, there is a world called Time City..."

"Time City!?"

"You know about Time City, Sora?"

Of course he does! He went there in his dreams and met with Kiral. "Yeah, I do. I went there...in my dreams."

"In your dreams?" Mickey was particularly surprised that his friend had knowledge of the world which he never been to, but in his _dreams_?

"But it was only twice though." Sora said meekly, scratching the back of his head.

"Can you tell me about your dream?"

"Um, okay. When I went there, the city was already empty and there was no sign of any people but clocks. It was kind of creepy. I think I know why they call it _Time City_. But anyways, so I was wondering on the streets until I got to the city's fountain. That's where I met this girl."

"A girl?" Mickey said in a questioning voice. Sora nodded his head, and continued with his story.

"Yeah. She seemed to be the only person there, and said the darkness is starting to spread again. And she needed help."

"Help? What kind of help?" Mickey was eager to know more about Sora's dream.

"I don't know. All of sudden, the ground began to shake and I fell into a dark pit. That ended my first dream. It

hella freaked me out a bit."

"And your second dream?"

"It was weird. The second time when I went back, I was there for real. Like, my whole everything."

"How did you though?"

"I don't know. And the city was a total mess this time. I guess the earthquake or whatever damaged the city pretty bad from last time. I went to the fountain again to see if I could meet with the girl again. I waited for awhile and she appeared..." His eyes went wide, just remembering the most important thing. The attack! "Oh yeah! She told me that the Organization was planning an attack on Disney Castle in a few days!"

"An attack!?"

"Yeah! So you need to make an army as soon as possible and prepare for battle!" Sora said.

"...I will then. I need to talk to Goofy later on. Can you continue with your story?"

"O-Oh okay. After she told me that, we were surrounded by a swarm of Heartless and Nobodies. The Nobodies kinda looked familiar, but I couldn't remember. The next moment I was in shock. This girl had a Keyblade!"

"A Keyblade...?" Mickey was in his thoughts for a moment.

"Um...Mickey?" Mickey turned back at Sora with a apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry Sora. Then what happened?"

"So we battled them. We won, and she walked away from me. The city again then began to collapse around us. She told me to warn everyone about the attack, and she cast some kind of magic on me, ending my dream." Sora said after explaining.

"Hm, so have you gotten her name?" Mickey asked.

"I did, just before my dream ended. Her name is Kiral." Sora said.

"Kiral...? I've heard of that name somewhere before..." Mickey mumbled tapping his chin.

"You have? Where?" Sora asked eagerly. Mickey looked up and smiled. "How about we continue this after we eat something Sora? Thanks for telling me about your dream. And I'm going to tell you the reason why we talked about Time City once all of us are together."

"Okay. Well, I'm starved! Let's go eat then!" Sora chirped.

Mickey laughed from Sora's change of attitude, and both walked out from the Throne room to join the rest of the group with the feast they were already eating.

TBC

* * *

Okay, this was kinda long for a Part 2. I apologize. ; The next chapter is going to be Chapter 3, so wait for it! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Will try to update once I get the time again! And don't forget to R&R please! Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Recruitment

Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey

By: TimeCompassWeilderKiral

**Me**: YAY!! It's finally the official Chapter 3!

**Sora**: Yay!

**Me**: I'm SOO relieved that...

**Sora**: YAY!

**Me**:twitch: What are YOU so happy about?

**Sora**? We're gonna meet Kiral, right? Are we? Are we:jumps up & down:

**Me**: NO

**Sora**!? WHY?

**Me**: This chapter is gonna be about the Organization and their new recruits.

_:cough:Plus some AxelOC and AxelRoxas smut:cough:_ :grins:

**Sora**: (TAT)...But I'm still the disclaimer person thingy, right?

**Me**: Oh, I decided to rotate that job to other characters. You'll get your turn again.

**Sora**: (TT) :sniff: TimeCompass does not own any of Kingdom Hearts' characters, plot, etc.

**Me**: I own Kiral, Raxki, the rest of the recruits and their weapons. Here's your cookie

**Sora**: (O) YAY :eats cookie:

**Roxas and Raxki**: We're gonna get you someday for this...

**Me**: You were here Roxy? Twerp?

**Roxas**: Today was suppose to be MY shift :glares at Sora:

**Raxki**: And I am not a twerp!

**Me**: Good thing I made you and Sora separate beings (. . ;;)

And I can call you a twerp if I want to! I created you! So you be obedient and shut up. :D

**Sora**: You did? Kwool!

**Roxas and Raxki**: ...

**Me**: Right. Onto the story!

[Note: This chapter will be about the Organization and their new recruits! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Recruitment

It was morning, raining outside at The Castle that Never Was. But none of the members cared, they preferred gloomy weather, especially Xemnas. He had been in his room since the last meeting they had, planning carefully for the attack he made against Disney Castle in about three days.

* * *

_Castle that Never Was: Floor 8_

He hated mornings. Especially Wednesday mornings. It was a day that was right in the middle of the week, telling you it was half way. Damn Wednesdays. The Flurry of Dancing Flames glared angrily at the digital alarm clock flashing the numbers '9:30'. Unlike wall clocks, digital clocks gave the air a sense of being in a still room because they made no noise, unless you set the alarm. This room, however, had no noise, movement, not a bit of life. Just like the person it withheld. Empty inside and out. Sure he could hide it with his antics and his mischievous grins, but that outer shell only covered up his hollow heart...

The black covers fell back slowly, and then were jerked over to release him. His room was cold, and he shuddered. It figured he would only be wearing tight black pants in the cool room. Flaming red hair fell about messily, the normally spiky and 'perky' locks being a little messed up. Even the beautiful people got bed-head sometimes.

Usually dangerously vibrant emerald eyes were hazed from the morning he had yet to fully awaken from. He attempted to shuffle his way to the bathroom to clean up, but he could only make it to the foot of the bed before he sat back down and stared blankly at the floor a few feet in front of him. If the others were to see him like this, their hearts might sink. He may have been a pain in the ass to most of them, but he still put the personality in the deadweight castle, even if they all believed that personality was fake.

Axel grumbled something incoherent and shook his head, then stayed still as if breaking the silence of the early morning had been a crime. Once he'd realized, his upper body was exposed and his hair was messy he stood up and went to the bathroom, fixing his hair, washing his face, and grabbing his coat from the towel rack next to his shower. He slipped it on, hesitating to zip it up. A quick glance into the mirror and he realized why he of all people would care if anyone saw him. Wasn't he the one who liked that? Wasn't he the one who was mischievous and perverted? He came to a reasonable conclusion. Keeping a body like his hidden...was torture to whomever he came across. (A/N: Well duh! Of course.)

A younger blond boy walked down the empty corridors, toward his best friend's room. The entire building was still and lifeless as he walked through it. It was almost eerie. However, he was used to it. Eyes the color and depth of the deepest oceans scanned the doors until he found the correct one, a metal 'VIII' plastered on the entrance. He grabbed the doorknob without knocking, quietly sneaking into his room expecting to find him asleep. When he didn't, the confused boy walked to the doorway of his open bathroom, where he saw Axel in the mirror with his coat still half-unzipped.

Without thinking about the concept of mirrors, he leaned against the door frame and smirked, eyeing the exposed skin. However, as stated before, this particular boy had forgotten something about mirrors.

"OW! Fuck!"

The person you see will see you too.

"What the fuck was that for?" Roxas was nursing his forehead, glaring at the pyro who was smirking.

"For sneaking in and peeking at my sexy body twerp." Axel said in an annoyed tone.

"Sexy? It's your fault you left the door unlocked and leaving the bathroom open wide while admiring yourself" Roxas snickered and got hit again. This time by a hairbrush.

"Ow! Stop throwing crap you ass!" Roxas whined, again nursing his head.

"It's too early for me to deal with...you," Axel growled. For some reason, when he wasn't deliberately showing it off, it bothered him to let his best friend see him slightly undressed. He sat down on the foot of his bead and rubbed his face, and the blond took a seat next to him.

"What's with you Ax?" He asked, nudging him in the arm.

"Just tired is all..." Axel was silent for a moment before adding in reluctantly. "Sorry I snapped. It's just way too early."

The blue-eyed boy smirked, tangling his fingers in the pyro's hair and shoving his head to the side, causing the older boy to smile. "You're such a sap in the morning."

"Thanks Roxas" Axel praised sarcastically.

It was always nice to have friends like that...Axel leaned in to peck a little kiss on Roxas's cheek as in appreciation, and got a really embarrassed blond. The pyro found this amusing and decided to tease his friend more.

Just then, when everything was about to get good, a familiar voice was heard through the speakers. It was no other than their leader, Xemnas. "All members report to my quarters immediately. I have a special surprise for you all."

"Oh, that can NOT be a good thing...probably" Axel complained. "Roxas? Earth to Roxas? Are you listening kid?"

Number thirteen was practically pushed onto the bed by the older teen, his face red as a cherry. Axel released his hands and got up.

He was scratching his head and mumbled a few incoherent words. "Damn, and we were just gettin' started too...Come on Rox, we better get goin or else Xemnas would bitch on us."

Roxas nodded his head, but speechless from what just happened. Axel saw this and gave a mischievous grin. "What? Was that first for ya?"

Roxas just glared at him and opened portal behind him, Axel entering it first then Roxas. Apparently, they were the last to appear in front of their Leader's door, because everyone else was already present.

The door handle clicked, and everyone's attention turned to the entrance of their Superior's room. The door swung open, Xemnas walking out and smiling a little oddly to everyone. He actually seemed excited, or as close as a Nobody could get to it. "Thank you all for coming. I have gathered you all here to show you a new training ground. A portal opened up in his doorway. "This way..."

* * *

He directed them all into the portal, the twelve lower members walking through in a line to find themselves greeted by the none other than the rain. Half the members quickly put their hoods up, while the rest seemed careless about the drizzle. They were standing on a beach, or rather, on an island. Compared to the other training grounds they trained on, this one was weird. The members practiced their combats and powers in a computer simulated room, mostly at other worlds. This island had a beach, but go east and you approach a vast grassland. Look north and you'll see snow capped mountains, and the south a jungle. There was a cliff nearby, and near the rocks was a hut. The members walked to that hut, finding black and white tables with matching chairs, and a mini bar. (A/N: Yes, the mini bar VERY random, and saw it as an option )

Everyone seemed impressed, but it was cut off by a familiar voice. Zexion was getting his turn to speak.

"...Superior...Why are there extra tables for just thirteen of us? These tables fit about four people, and there are...five of them...?"

A low chuckle was heard from the superior. "Ah, but are there really only thirteen of us?" He asked, keeping a little cryptic tone to his words.

"...Huh?" Axel asked in a monotonous tone. Roxas sweat dropped and sighed.

On a purposeful cue, three portals opened up on the beach. Everyone jumped Who else could possible generate a portal other than themselves? A cloaked form stepped out. Almost instantly, twelve of the thirteen members called their weapons, leaving Xemnas the only one unarmed.

"Ah, our new recruits have come..."

Larxene gasped, several of the male members muttered something under their breath or cocked an eyebrow. Demyx stared at Xemnas dumbfounded, and the rest of them stared at the portals with anticipation.

The first of the recruit stepped out from the portal, weapon in hand. The hood was already down, showing the new member's face. His hair was a mixture of black and red that came up above his shoulders. His body was thin but well built for his age. His eye colors were different, making them unique. His right eye was pure sapphire color and the left eye gold and hazel. He had an earring on his right ear, a silver cross and a necklace with one black ring. (A/N: Guess who he resembles with? XD)

His weapon was a pair of black nunchucks, bigger than the normal size. He did a few basic tricks, showing off his skills. The boy held his weapon, when little tornados began to form at the ends of each bar. He aimed them to the grassland on his right side, and shot them, creating a long, large strip of dirt and rubble from the aftermath.

The black nunchucks were then connected, the silver chain that connected the bars becoming a little wrist hold. At the ends of the stick were replaced by blades, similar to Xaldin's weapon. He started to spin his spear above his head, spinning it in great speed. With the speed, the air around the area was gathered to form a gigantic tornado. Around the members was a barrier, so they were safe from being sucked in. The boy then pointed the tornado at the cliff not far from the group, and suddenly burst toward the large rock, causing a great explosion. When the members looked up, they saw that the cliff was gone.

Xemnas was impressed by the little talent show, his hands clapping slowly. "Fabulous...State your name Number XIV."

The boy looked at his now to be leader, bowed slightly. "Raxki" His voice was clear, and seemed to melt the gay and non-gay men to look at him, including Roxas and Axel. Larxene was annoyed by the new pretty boy, and looked away.

"Just to let you all know, Raxki isn't like any other Nobody, but a Somebody."

Larxene gave another gasp, and the men's eyes grew wide. A Somebody? In a Nobody Organization?! Xigbar was the first to protest. "You can't be serious! Why do you allow a kid, with a heart, to join the Organization!?" This was everyone's question, except for Axel, who thought it was interesting.

"Because he may help finding the Heart sooner than all of you think. He has some kind of relation with the person..." Xemnas stopped speaking and looked down to find a blade by his throat. The members got up from the chairs, with their weapons in hand. He looked over at Raxki, who was glaring back at him.

"Say more and I'll possibly erase you . . . _boss_"

"...You may step down Number XIV."

Taking in his new title, Raxki swiftly put away his weapons and walked over to one of the empty table near Roxas and Axel's, sitting on it instead of the chair. The members eyed him as he was sitting on the table, his arms crossed over his chest. They had to admit secretly, but the kid had guts to point his weapon at their leader.

Axel found the new kid quite attractive, and grinned at him. Raxki saw the pyro's grin but turned away. He was surprised that Raxki didn't stare at his grin for ten seconds, for that is how long usually people around would take.

"Raxki! You shouldn't be threatening our boss like that!" The members looked over to the second portal to see the next person coming out.

The second of the recruit came out skipping, a thin figure. It was a girl. The bottom zipper was zipped up to her stomach, showing her sleek legs and belly button. Her hood was down, showing her appearance. Her hair was pure silver, tied up to a pony tail. Her eyes were a silver-greyish mix, had earrings shaped of a music note, and a black choker on her neck. She giggled and winked at Demyx, who soon blushed mad.

Her little show began by putting on black leather gloves. She started to concentrate and quickly smashed her fist to the ground, causing it to shake violently and cracking it. So she was strong as Lexaeus, oh but this didn't end her show just yet. "Boss, is it okay if I ask assistance for my next show?" Xemnas looked annoyed and chose Larxene, who said incoherent words before coming up right in front of the girl.

"So what do you want me to do? Erase you?" She was really hoping to erase the brat.

"Oh no, no! I'm just studying you" the girl said giggling.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me...Done! I'm gonna warn you lady, try not to get yourself erased, okay?"

Oh, annoyed Larxene to_ "I'm-gonna-pumble-you-torture-you-then-erase-you" _Larxene had came out. She took out her knives and threw them at the girl, who dodged them swiftly and jumped up in the air. She clapped her hands and hid her face with her left hand. Black smoke gushed out, embracing the girl around her whole. Larxene threw her daggers at the black smoke only to get deflected. The smoke slowly cleared from the girl, and landed gracefully onto the sand, looking up.

Larxene was stunned. Right before her eyes was...herself? The girl stood up smiling. "Thank you for letting me study you and your attacks" She took out what it seemed to be her weapon: a black chain whip. Then girls' face had changed from a soft, joking girl to a killer's face. The chain consisted of several metal rods, which are joined end-to-end by rings to form a flexible chain. It had a metal handle at one end and a metal dart, used for slashing or piercing an opponent, at the other. A white cloth flag was attached near the dart end of the whip, and an extra second flag for covering the whip's handle. She looked exactly like Larxene, but had different weapons.

Even though the girl looked like her, Larxene knew she still had the advantage of this little fight. The Savage Nymph concentrated her power to call forth lightning. The sky started to rumble and spark. Larxene raised her hand, knives in between her fingers, and lightning bolted down onto it, charging up. Meanwhile, the girl started to whip her whip around herself, speed increasing. The chains made jingling sounds and glowed in silver light.

The charge was done, and Larxene glared at the younger teen. "Don't play with me brat" She threw her charged knives at her, speed much greater than before. The silver light from the chain glowed brighter, and she held her weapon at Larxene. The chains floated, and when the knives came at her, the whip automatically deflected them. Larxene was speechless, watching her knives fall onto the sand.

The chain was still floating around the girl, and darted towards the Savage Nymph. The blade struck her through the chest, continuing to stab through her body. Larxene was screaming in pain when the chain was zapped her inside out.

Marluxia couldn't bear to see his closet comrade being almost erased, and made for a warp to them, only getting stopped by his Superior.

"Number XV! Enough with your plays. Don't erase your own kind just yet!"

The girl looked at him and looked at the motionless body bonded with the chain in front of her. She shrugged, pulled out the chains from her body and threw Larxene at the water, only to get caught by none other than Marluxia. She put away her weapon and walked to Xemnas, who was angered by the girl's action.

"...State your name"

The girl turned was already back to her "happy" self. "Aha! Name's Nexia! At your service!" She chirped.

"...Go and sit down"

"Aye, aye sir!" She skipped to the tables and sat in a chair near Raxki. Marluxia only glared at her, cradling Larxene in his arms, who was slowly recovering from the injuries she got from Nexia. The men swore that they wouldn't go near her, or else they were asking for their death wish.

"One more..." Roxas mumbled under his breath, loud enough that Axel could hear. He glanced at him, catching the blue eyes watching him.

"You're that eager to see the last recruit?" His eye brow-cocked, seeing the blond looking back at him eyes full of wonder. Axel just chuckled and messed the blond's hair. "I see"

At that cue, the last recruit came out from its portal. Raxki and Nexia knew that this last one was going to be fun to watch. The last person stepped out this recruit seemed older. She looked at least in her twenties, having come out with her hood on. Roxas saw a glint, and guessed that the woman wore glasses. She pulled her hood back, revealing her face. Roxas was wrong about the glasses. The woman wore cool, black goggles with a pale orange glass across the black plastic. [A/N: Like the one Renji from BLEACH wore on his first appearance Her light blue hair was knotted into a long braid down to about to her waist.

She turned her head towards the two new members, who got up and walked toward her and Xemnas.

She raised her hands that started to glow faintly. The hands then started to make cracking sounds, like her bones were being shaped to something. This made Roxas and Demyx a bit sick, while the rest winced at it.

The glow faded, and her right hand was transformed to a large steel fist while the left hand became a large knife. She made a dash for the two teens that quickly got together to combine their powers and shot a energy ball at the older woman. Her back started to glow and was replaced by black wings. She dodged the ball of energy as she flew up and shot down at the teens. Raxki quickly blocked the blow from the fist while Nexia had her chain wrapped around the knife, the point almost touching her nose.

The woman stepped away to change her hands back and making wings disappear. Xemnas was slowly clapping, along with Vexen, Luxord and Xaldin.

"State your name Number XVI"

She stayed silent.

"Answer the question" Xemnas demanded in an annoyed tone.

Raxki stepped in holding out his arm between the two adults. "Her name is Alex. She will only talk to someone whom she trusts most. And I guess you haven't gained that trust from her yet."

"...Very well. Sit down"

"Come on Al! You can sit with me!" Nexia said happily as she dragged the older woman by the arm.

"...Stop pulling my arm Nexia" Her voice was calm and clear.

"Oh don't be cold! Let's talk!" Nexia chirped.

Even though the goggles were still on, everyone could tell that she was really annoyed. And they were getting annoyed by the other girl's chatting.

Xemnas was looking over the lower members and new members, the grin on his face growing bigger. "This concludes our new recruitment presentation. You may go back to your rooms, in this case you three, should be prepared by now. Dismissed."

Every member got up and started to open their portals, one by one stepping in. Axel stared at Raxki until he vanished within his portal. Roxas followed his gaze, and then, feeling annoyed and distressed at the same time, shoved past him and walked through a portal that appeared in front of him. Before Axel could catch him, it disappeared. He didn't quite know how to react to the sudden hostility, but he was about to go back to his room when he was stopped by Xemnas s voice.

"Axel! Come here, I have an assignment for you." Axel growled, but obeyed. His leader looked at him sternly. "This assignment is for you, Number VI, IX and XIII. I want you four to take the new members to the simulation room later on today for training. I need you to inform the others, for I have business to take care of." Axel nodded, opening his portal and walking through it. Xemnas smirked to himself and chuckled silently.

" Kingdom Hearts will soon be ours..."

TBC

* * *

Well, this was quite a long chapter ; Hope you guys like this, and I will post my next chapter ASAP.

Thanks! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey

By: TimeCompassWeilderKiral

A/N: Thank you so much KazeRose, SquallBK, and Kitsunemaru for the reviews. I'm really sorry this took long, but I was waiting for the sixth review in order to continue. I will update if I get six reviews from each chapter. Only three really nice reviewers reviewed my story so far, and for their sake, I shall update for I have the total of six reviews. But next time, I will update only when I get the needed reviews. Sorry.

* * *

**Me**: Disclaimer!

**Roxas**: TC doesn't own the properties of KH

**Axel**: Only owning Kiral, Alex, Nexia and my new BF

**Roxas**: I thought _I_ was your BF:fume:

**Axel**: You are. My _best friend_. Raxki is my _boy friend_

**Raxki**: Go to hell

**Axel**: Hey pretty boy, I missed ya

**Roxas**: Seriously, go to hell Axel :fuming:

**Axel**: Aww jealous:smirk:

**Roxas**!!! N-No I'm not-

**Raxki**: I'd rather be with blondie :hugs Roxas:

**Roxas**: Get off!

**Me**: This is pointless...

* * *

Chapter 4: The Meeting

_Disney Castle_

Everybody had a great time. The feast was excellent, not until the chef brought out the Es Cargo, aka the snails. After the meal was over, the teens and Mickey headed to the royal Meeting room, needing to discuss for what they were going to do now, and how.

The room was pure white like any other room in the castle, polished marble floor with two large windows. It also consisted of a long oak table in the center with eight chairs, two each on the sides and one each at the ends. Mickey took the one chair at the end, Sora taking the other end opposite from the King, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy taking the remaining four chairs.

"Thank you all for coming in a sort notice. To the topic, as you know Organization XIII had come back from the darkness, and Kingdom Hearts was not annihilated for some reasons." Mickey explained. "It has come to my attention and my master, Yen Sid, that we have to battle them again and destroy Kingdom Hearts for good. But in order to do that, we must find the Heart."

"About that your Highness" Kairi said as she stood up from her chair. "I'm confused. Didn't we all believe that I and the other six Princesses of Heart the key?"

"Yes, you seven _are_ the key to open the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"Then why? Why do we need to find this person?"

"Because this person is Kingdom Hearts _itself_" a low voice said. Everybody turned to find an old man wearing a light blue robe came walking in, and Mickey quickly got out from his chair to bow.

"Hello Master" Mickey greeted. Yen Side gave a small smile to his former apprentice, and turned to the rest.

"Greetings young Keyblade Bearers, and Princess." The teens greeted him by shaking hands, and Donald and Goofy bowed. Sora turned to the old Sorcerer.

"Yen Sid, what exactly do you mean by that the person is Kingdom Hearts..._itself, _really?"

"...A year ago, when you and Riku defeated Xemnas, the power remaining in Kingdom Hearts used it to join itself with a human, hiding from whoever greed for its power." He explained.

"So we have to find this person and protect him or her from the Organization?" Riku questioned.

"Not only from the Organization, but from Maleficent too. She too came back from the darkness not long ago, and revived many of her minions. She is gathering great force from the darkness, and is planning to overrun this castle and search for the Heart." Yen Sid said.

"Legend says...that when Kingdom Hearts is in lack of energy, it will choose a human that has the power to accept it, become Kingdom Hearts itself in a human form and recover within them until the time of judgement comes. The human will have a Protector beside them until then. When it's fully recovered, the person will decide its fate whether to either lock up Kingdom Hearts, or releasing it back to its original form. But if released, that person will lose its body and heart not to either light nor dark, but become non-existent. They will not become a Heartless nor a Nobody, but merely disappear..."

"That's horrible" Kairi said sadly.

"Gwarsh! If Maleficent comes for us, then we have to prepare for battle then! Your Majesty! Allow me to form an army and plan our defenses!" Goofy said getting up from his chair.

"Alright, I'll let you start with that, and I'll come later on to help." Mickey said. Goofy quickly gave a bow to the King and left the room in a dash, Donald afer him.

"Mickey, have you told them about Time City?" Yen Sid asked.

"No. I was about to now, would you stay to listen and give more specific details during the discussion?" The King asked to his master. He nodded in agreement and sat next to Riku.

"Now, to our next topic. Ever since our enemies came back to life, the darkness is again spreading throughout the worlds. The first to get swallowed up by it is a world called Time City, located near the End of Worlds." Mickey faced to his master who nodded and stood up from his chair.

"Time City was..._supposedly_ been abandoned by its people many years ago, for they wished to depart to the outside worlds. An old friend of mine, who was a great sorcerer like me, tried to make that desire to come true. But one day, while trying to create a doorway to the outside worlds, some accident occurred and he and his people were vanished instantly. Till this day, I do not know where they are, whether they've become Heartless, I don't know." The sorcerer said finishing his story. He then looked over to the brunette.

"Sora, is there something you want to tell us all?" Sora flinched, getting stares from his best friends.

"Sora, are you hiding something from us?" Kairi asked. Her face expressed concern, and worry. Riku only stared at him, showing little anger from his friend's little secret that's been kept from them.

"Well...I've been having dreams...almost real too..." He started. "I went to Time City in my dreams...and met with a girl...her name is Kiral and she needed help. I talked to Kiral, but I didn't get enough from her...and...she had a Keyblade."

"Keyblade? There's another bearer other than us?" Riku said. He nodded, and Sora continued.

"But if Kiral came out of my dreams, then she's still alive isn't she?" Sora spoke, unable to contain the thoughts.

"Even if she's alive, where are we going to start?" Riku argued. "Where else can we look? Our enemies are looking for Kiral too if you forgot, so this isn't going to be easy!"

The room became silent. It was true what Riku said. Kiral could be anywhere. Sora was confused more than ever. Their thoughts were interrupted when Donald burst through the doors in a panic.

"Your Majesty! Organization XIII and its army is heading towards Disney Castle!" Donald said as he took breaths.

"An attack!? " Kairi said quickly getting up from her chair

"Calm down everyone. Being in panic doesn't do anything good." Mickey said easing down the girl. He turned to his friends and then to Donald.

"Okay Donald, I need you to gather the castle's Sorcerers' and Sorceress's to fight off the Heartless and Nobodies. Get Goofy and Lieutenant Maxwell to prepare for defending the castle if the enemy attacks from ground. Have all pilots ready to board on their Gummi Ships to battle in air. I'll get the backups if the battle worsens." Mickey finished.

"What could we do to help Mickey?" Sora asked eager to help. Mickey smiled at him then to the others.

"You all can help by preparing for battle"

TBC

* * *

:groans: This was a bad chapter from my POV. The next chapter is going to be the fight!! Kiral is finally coming out. Who knows, there's going to be a major battle. Its gonna be fun to write. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, and I promise I'll make it better. (Heck, I made this chapter WORSE than the other chapters!!) 


	6. Chapter 5: Fatal Reunion

Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey

By: TimeCompassWeilderKiral

Me: Today's guest is Raxki!  
Raxki: 'Sup  
Me: Today's your job to do the disclaimer  
Raxki: TC doesn't own the characters of KH  
Me: Except you and Kiral  
Raxki: Can I get a cookie?  
Me: What kind?  
Raxki: Oreo with peanut butter  
Me: ...(00 ;)  
Raxki: Onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fatal Reunion

Soldiers were running everywhere in the Castle of Disney to prepare battle against Organization XIII and its army of Heartless and Nobodies. Pilots were scrambling into their suits and climbing into their Gummi Ships; the defensive troops known as the Royal Guards were forming in position outside the grounds; Sorcerers' and Sorceress' were standing on the balconies and towers looking out for any sign of air force of the enemies. King Mickey, Sora, Riku and Kairi was standing outside with the Royal Guard staring at the horizon to see the Organization's ship and fleets coming closer and closer.

"Kairi, you need to stay inside the castle with Queen Minnie and Daisy where it's safe!" Sora said worrying for the girl's protection. She only glared and huffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sora, I want to help! I don't want to be left behind and see you two fight while I get protected again" Kairi said arguing. Riku sighed as his friends continued arguing, turning his gaze at Mickey with pleading. Mickey

"Kairi, what Sora saying is true. It's too dangerous. We can't risk letting you fight and getting injured." Riku said siding with Sora. "And besides, if you're gone, whose gonna watch Sora from doing something stupid when we get back?" Sora shot daggers at Riku who was laughing with Kairi.

"Tell you what, you can help out by tending those who gets injured while in battle with Minnie and Daisy at the Hospital on the fourth floor? Is that okay Kairi?" Mickey offered. She thought for a moment until she smiled at the them.

"Alright I will. Please don't be risky and get injured, okay?" Kairi said worriedly. The boys nodded their heads assuring her that they'll be okay, and Kairi headed back inside the Castle. Sora directed his attention back to the fleet not far.

Suddenly, eight portals appeared not far from them and cloaked figures stepped out with their hoods down. Sora quickly realized the six members: Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas. But he was confused seeing two unknown figures. '_Are they new...?_' They were a bit far from his view, but clearly made out that one was a boy and the other one a girl.

"Hey kid, how ya been?" Xigbar grinned summoning his Gun Arrows, all members except Saix, Raxki and Nexia summoned their weapons. The Free Shooter quickly saw them and glared. "What are you three doin'! Get your friggin' weapons out" Raxki had his head turned away, while Nexia was kicking a random rock completely ignoring him.

"Xigbar, have you already forgotten the Superior's plan? We are here to negotiate with the King of Disney Castle. If we fail, then we can obliterate them." Saix's cold piercing eyes glared at his comrades. He was treated second to Xemnas in the Organization, and there was really no reason to follow his orders, or else they could of taken it the hard way. Grumbling incoherent words, Xigbar puts away his Gun Arrows. Xaldin saw this and he put away his lances, with the others following. Saix walked towards Mickey only to stop five feet away from them.

"King Mickey, we have come here to negotiate with you" he began.

"I already heard that part, what are we negotiating _about_?" Mickey asked calmly.

"The search for the person that holds to key Kingdom Hearts" he answered. Sora already had his Keyblade out, knowing that this wasn't gonna last long. Riku stayed calm, but glared at the man.

"I'm sorry but that topic is out. We know that Organization XIII is going to use the person to gain the power of Kingdom Hearts, right? We aren't going to let you guys do that. We are going to find the person and protect them from you." Mickey declared summoning out his Keyblade. Riku summoned his Way to Dawn and took his fighting stance with Sora.

"I am disappointed hearing your decision your Highness, but we are already a step ahead of you. We have a member that connects with the person on that holds the Heart. Raxki"

Hearing his name being called, Raxki walked over to stand beside with Saix. Sora's eyes grew wide with shock. The other boy looked exactly like Kiral. He had the similarity of the eyes, only differed by his right eye. Raxki saw Sora staring at him and glared back.

"What are you looking at kid?" Raxki sneered.

"W-What did you just call me!?" Sora snapped at the boy, who glowered back at him and looked away.

"Saix, are we going to fight them or not? Cause if we aren't, me and Nexia are heading back to the Castle." Raxki peered over Nexia who was now sitting by a tree fiddling with her hair. This was shit. If they're not going to anything, hell there was no point to come in the first place. He directed his attention back to his enemies, summoning his black nun-chucks.

"Raxki! I'm gonna sit here and watch you guys fight." Nexia shouted. "I don't feel like fighting right now"

"Is she insane?" Riku said.

"Just sit back Nexia. I'll end this in ten minutes" Raxki mumbled.

He made a dash to the Keyblade weilders, his target locked onto Sora. Sora saw him approaching and quickly made his guard. He saw a grin before the other boy disappeared who reappeared behind them. Sora encountered a nasty blow from the lower back and flew forty feet into the air. Raxki appeared once more this time in the air giving Sora another attack this time to the stomach. He bulleted down to ground, grunting to feel his ribs broken.

"Sora!" Riku made a run for his friend not until Demyx and Axel appeared in front of him, smirking.

"Just where do you think you're goin' kid?" Axel threw his charkrams engulfed in flames at Riku while Demyx played his sitar creating water dopplegangers of himself. He quickly dodge rolled forward slashing his keyblade into the water figures. King Mickey meanwhile was busy fighting back at the senior members of the Organization. While Saix continued pushing his blows at the King, Xaldin transformed his six lances into the dragon-like contraption and attacked it at the mouse. Saix jumped away and Mickey was about to get hit when Goofy jumped in to block the attack.

"A-hyuck, are you okay your Majesty?" Goofy asked looking over his leader, who nodded thanking his friend.

"Thanks Goofy" Mickey stood up and took his fighting stance ready for the next attacks. He looked over the situation they were in and it wasn't good. He had to face with Xaldin and Saix, Riku with Axel and Demyx, and Sora with Roxas, Xigbar and Raxki. '_This isn't going to be a easy battle..._'

Sora got up clutching his sides with his left hand and the Keyblade in the other. He watched as Raxki gracefully landed on the ground, Roxas appearing on his left side and Xigbar the opposite.

"Hey kid, how does it feel like gettin' your ass kicked?" Xigbar taunted.

"Like I really care old man" Sora spat.

"This time you're going to disappear into the darkness Sora" Roxas said darkly summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Sora knew he couldn't win in the situation if he was in his normal form and quickly changed into his Limit Form. He gripped his keyblade, ignoring the blood that was slowly seeping through his clothes. Xigbar only smirked when he raised his hand to the air, the area around them suddenly swayed and turned into complete darkness. Sora looked around to find himself standing in the darkness when an arrow was shot at him, stabbing him on his right shoulder. Staggering forward, Sora winced pulling out the arrow and threw it beside him, glaring at the direction where its been fired. He knew that they had a higher chance in the darkness, and he having the disadvantage. His senses picked up and quickly turned around just in time to block Roxas's attack. Their Keyblades clashed, both glaring at each other for the moment.

"Roxas! We don't have to fight each other like this!" Sora said trying to keep up his guard.

"Yes we do! I don't want to be inside you forever!" He pushed his Keyblade further. "I want to be free and have a heart so I can become someone!" Sora got the strength to push away his Nobody and looked up.

"But you _are_ somebody! You're here and now _with _a heart! You're Roxas and no other!" Small tears appeared at the corners, his eyes filled with pain. "Please Roxas..."

Roxas cringed at the tears, feeling emotions a Nobody that's not suppose to have. "Sora...I..."

"Don't let your guard down Roxas!" He saw Raxki jump onto Sora from behind and pined him down. "Don't listen to him and focus defeating him!" Sora was struggling to get out from Raxki's grips but no avail. Raxki looked down and shifted his hands to the boy's neck. The brunette tried his best to push off Raxki but the other boy only gripped tighter.

"Prepare to die Sora" He jumped off from Sora and leapt into the air to take out his nun-chucks and connecting them. The blades appeared at each end and grasping it, Raxki shot down to strike his enemy. Sora closed his eyes waiting for the blade piercing through his chest, but instead heard a clash of blades. He opened them to find a black cloaked figure standing guarding him. _'Another Organization member...?'_

The darkness disappeared and they were back on the grounds of Disney Castle. Everyone stopped where they were and looked at the mysterious black cloaked figure. Raxki was gritting his teeth furious his attack was stopped by two mere daggers. "Just who the hell are you?"

"You forget so easily don't you Raxki?" A smooth, clear voice said. The person flung him off and he landed a few feet away. A small wind blew off the hood relieving a familiar dark brown hair that came down to about the shoulders. His eyes grew wide. "What the hell..."

"Who's the hot chick?" Xigbar said whistling at the person. Roxas and Demyx was taken aback not only was the person a girl but exactly looked like Raxki. Axel smirked thinking that this was getting good and interesting. Saix and Xaldin remained silent.

The _chick_ was no other then Kiral. She placed away her daggers into the side holders of her hips. She and Raxki glared at each other for awhile, not moving. Taking the chance, Riku, Goofy and King Mickey quickly rushed over to the brunette who was in badly injured. He was still staring at Kiral, who saved his ass, at awe.

"You okay Sora?" Riku asked lifting Sora up.

"Not so well, I think I busted my ribs and right shoulder" Sora replied wincing at the pain he ignored for sometime.

"We gotta get'cha to the hospital Sora!" Goofy exclaimed helping him up. Mickey however was looking at Kiral with suspicion, and then to Raxki. Something was going between the two. "Your Highness?" He snapped his attention to Goofy who was holding up Sora. "I'm going to take Sora back to the Castle so his wounds could be treated."

"Goofy I'm okay. I can still fight" Sora said slightly pushing him away and staggered.

"Yea, he could still fight and die like a brave hero" Xigbar said grinning and shot the arrows at them. Riku deflected them but unable to sense the charkrams flying towards him. Kiral took out the daggers and threw it at the charkrams without looking, hitting them and fell onto the ground.

"Just how the heck she do that not looking!?" Demyx exclaimed. Axel ignored his outburst and glared at her. Kiral raised her right hand in front of her and began to glow. The glow gathered at her palm, shaping into a sword and grasped it. The light faded and the sword appeared as a Keyblade. Kiral turned to Sora and pointed her Keyblade at him. His friends quickly took their position but Sora stopped them, and looked at her.

"You're a total mess Sora" With that said, the Keyblade started to glow and so did his body. He looked down at his illuminated body to see his wounds disappear. In minutes, his injuries were completely healed.

"Uh, thanks Kiral" She didn't hear the appreciation because her attention was back to Raxki.

"It makes me sad Raxki, to see you like this..." She took her fighting stance. "...and to kill you"

"Ha. It's going to be you that's going to get killed" his voice cold. They glared, and in the next second their weapons were against each other. The speed was too great and they appeared in blurs. Roxas was in confusion until Saix yelled at him and the others.

"Don't just stand there! Kill the boy and his companions!" He called upon his Nobodies and made them attack at the group. The others followed either calling their own Nobodies or went to fight once more. And the battle resumed.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Wow, this was kinda...idk. I'm not good at battle stories at all, so I gave it a shot. Hope there wasn't anything wrong ;o; Um, thank you for the reviews and please review again! Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 6: Memories Forgotten

Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey

By: TimeCompassWeilderKiral

A/N: I apologize that I take so much time to upload this story! School started and I have homework...but I try to write out the chapters school...;o; Ugh. Enough with the excuses I suppose. Thank you KazeRose, SquallBK and Kitsunemaru for your reviews! Now, let's go to the magical Hearts story!

* * *

Me: Today's chapter disclaimer will be done by Riku  
Riku: Whatever. TC doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, plot, etc.  
Me: But I own the OC's and their weapons!  
Riku: Can I go now?  
Me:glare:  
Riku: What?  
Me: No cookie for you  
Riku: WHAT! That's BS  
Me: On to the story :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories Forgotten

Kiral was coughing out blood as she glared at Raxki who stood a few feet away, heaving and coughing. The battle between them seemed endless to them, while the others was fighting on. She gained a cut on the left side of her face, a third-degree burn on her right shoulder, and few broken bones. Raxki received multiple cuts on his entire body, broken ribs, broken left arm and a cut on the right side of his head. Kiral raised her left hand over her head, then smashing it down against the ground.

"Thundaga!" A glowing circle appeared around Raxki when thunder bolts shot down at the boy. He fell onto his left knee and looked up, glaring at Kiral full of hatred. Nexia soon appeared beside him opening a portal.

"This isn't over..." With that they disappeared into the black hole. Kiral stood there staring at the spot, but directed her attention to the remaining group that was still fighting.

Sora dodged Axel's chakrams and cast Blizzaga at him. Roxas cast back Fliraga, causing both element spells to hit and explode.

"Thanks Roxas" Axel threw his burning chakrams this time at Riku who was busy fighting with berserk mode Saix.

"Watch out Riku!" Mickey yelled seeing the discs fly towards the teen. Riku didn't hear the warning and continued to defend himself from Saix's attacks. Kiral jumped in and blocked the pyro's weapons just in time. Though her right shoulder was badly burned, sending pain down her arm, she clutched onto the hilt of her Keyblade and made a dash towards Xigbar, who was fighting with Goofy.

"Yikes!" Goofy managed to duck from the arrows barely missing his head.

"Hahaha! Run around dog boy!" Xigbar continued to laugh as he shot the arrows at Goofy. He was distracted by his own little entertainment and received an attack at the middle back of his body and went crashing down. He groaned as he got up and eyed the girl angrily.

"Garwsh, thank you" Goofy smiled. She said nothing and raised her left hand to cast Firaga at the Free Shooter.

"Tch. This ain't over chickadee, I swear it ain't" Xigbar opened up a portal and quickly made inside, vanishing before the two. Axel saw Xigbar's leave and noticed Raxki and Nexia were gone too.

"Roxas! Demyx! We're retreating!" Axel said making his weapons disappear.

"But aren't we suppose to well...obliterate them?" Demyx asked confused, but put away his sitar.

"Hell, Xigbar retreated and so did the new guys. So why can't we?" Axel scratched the back of his head and looked over to see Saix back to his old self. Xaldin was still busy fighting against the King, though by the looks of it he was losing. "Saix, let's retreat and come back another time, this is shit" Axel yawned.

"...Fine. We will retreat for now. Xaldin! Come we are leaving." Saix ordered opening his own portal. Before he entered he turned back to face Sora and the others. "Don't you all get the idea that this is the end, but just the beginning..." He stepped through and disappeared, followed by Xaldin.

"See ya around Sora" Axel grinned as he stepped in followed by Demyx. Roxas was the only one left and stood there in front of his open black portal. He wasn't what he was doing. Part of him is saying to follow the others, but the other screaming to stay. He looked up to meet with the same ocean blue eyes.

"Roxas..." Roxas gritted his teeth and turned his heels to disappear into his portal back to The World That Never Was. Sora stared at the spot where the portal was, emotions screwed up. Riku patted his shoulder assuring him it was okay, and they'll get the chance to see the blonde again. He smiled at his best friend, and turned to the girl a few feet away from them.

Kiral had her Keyblade in hand, but she seemed not wanting to fight them. They stared at each other until she turned to take her leave. "Wait!" The girl turned around to meet with Sora's eyes.

"Where are you going Kiral?" Sora asked

"If I stay here the Organization will launch another attack at Disney Castle. I'll find a place to hide for awhile..."

"Then you are the one that holds the Heart to Kingdom Hearts, are you Kiral?" King Mickey asked sternly. She turned her attention to the mouse and closed her eyes.

"...What if I do have the Heart? The hearts of the Nobodies that you all fought earlier are all inside of me. And so many other hearts...I don't want this burden." Her voice was filled with a harsh, cold tone. She didn't want this to happen to her. She didn't ask for it, so why did it have to be her of all people? So many questions, and so little time.

"Then I'll protect you"

Kiral looked at Sora, who had determination in his voice. "I"ll protect you Kiral. It's a promise, I will protect you from everything that comes towards you." She continued to stare at him expressionless, but she smirked.

"Thanks Sora" She approached to the brunette. "Thank you"

"Let's go back to the Castle. I'm sure that Minnie and the others are worried, and..." Mickey turned to Kiral. "I need to talk to my master on how to seal the powers of Kingdom Hearts within you, Kiral."

"Yes your Highness."

"Aw shucks. Just call me Mickey, I mean we are friends now!" Mickey took her hand and shook it happily. All she could do was grin and shake hands. "Right, so let's go back"

* * *

Kairi ran down the red carpet leading to the Main Gates to see her friends. As she saw them, she jumped onto Sora and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you are all safe and sound!" She turned to hug Riku. "I'm surprised you all came back unharmed!"

"About that Kairi..." Her face turned questioned, but that went away when she saw Kiral, Keyblade in hand.

"Kairi. This is Kiral, the person that has the Heart to Kingdom Hearts. Actually, Kingdom Hearts itself. She used her Keyblade to heal our wounds." Sora said happily, hoping that they would all get along. Kairi looked at Kiral with a rather funny look until Kiral glared at her.

"What are you looking at Princess of Heart?"

"Oh! I-I was just...surprised that the new Keyblader was a...girl, like me. I mean your name sounds more like a boy's name..." Kairi mumbled shyly. Kiral cocked an eyebrow while the boys laughed at Kairi. She grinned at her and took out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kairi" Kairi smiled and shook hands. Sora was happy now that they were all friends now. While they talked, Donald came up to them with a piece of parchment paper in his hand.

"Sora" The brunette turned and smiled to see the duck.

"Hey Donald. What's up?"

"The King wishes all of you to rest tonight and to see him immediately in the Throne Room tomorrow morning. It regards about Kingdom Hearts...well, about her" Donald pointed out meekly. Sora looked over to Kiral who nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, we'll rest. But first I want to eat!" Sora chirped happily

"Your still not full yet? After you all ate the dessert earlier!" Kairi exclaimed

"His stomach's a black hole. Face it Kairi, it's impossible for his stomach to become full." Riku said blankly.

* * *

Kiral stood outside on the white balcony of the Castle. She wore a simple black blouse and short-short jeans, and had her hair tied into a low pony tail. The girl looked up to see many glistening stars all over the sky brightly, shining like Christmas lights. She sighed. She missed her world, Time City, so bad. Not only home, but about _him_... Small tears formed near the rims of her eyes until a hand was on her shoulder. She turned to meet with Sora's gentle face, and quickly wiped the tears.

"Were you crying?" Sora asked worried

"No, I just had...something in my eyes" she lied brushing her eyes, then looked up. "What do you want anyway?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you're doing and...yeah" Sora blushed. "And to talk...to you"

"? Sure but don't you need to get some rest? I mean I'm okay but you must be worn out after the battle" Kiral said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the rails.

"Nah, I'm okay." Sora said leaning his arms on the rails next to Kiral. Silence between the teens went by until Sora broke it.

"So...Kiral. I- um...Can I s-see your...Keyblade?" Sora slapped himself inside. He came over to know more about her, not seeing her Keyblade and talk about battles blah blah blah.

"Sure" She raised her right hand and her Keyblade appeared in white light. She handed it to Sora who gazed at it with interest and awe.

"What's its name? Or what do you call it?" Sora asked shyly.

"Time Talisman. It has the power to control time for a short period, reverse injuries you receive in battles, and keep time out from the area around you. And lastly it has enough power to travel one personal to one world at a time, though it takes a three day recovery to go to the next world." Kiral finished explaining.

"Is that how you've been doing for these past few weeks?"

"Actually a month"

_Wow. A month? Wait a minute..._

"A month? I saw you in my dreams just a few days ago?" Sora said confused

"Time in your world and the worlds around are slightly different from Time City." She said blankly.

"Oh"

"Can you actually protect me, Sora?" Sora looked at the girl surprised, but he smiled at her.

"I will. I made the promise didn't I?"

"But promises can be broken easily...and I don't really trust you and the others yet either..." Her thoughts dozed off, remembering the past long ago...

* * *

_Flashback_

_The sky was blue, the clouds drifting by lazily and a gentle breeze blew in Time City. Two little children was sitting on the roof of their home, watching the clouds._

"_Brother, can we really go another world someday?" A little girl asked. _

_She was about six years old and wore a white dress where the skirt covered down over the knees. Her long hair was mixed in black and brown cascading over on her shoulders. Her eyes was pure golden and had a necklace with a silver ring laced through it. She smiled when the boy, her brother, turned and smiled at her. He was also about six years old and wore a white shirt with khaki shorts. His hair was black, the bangs coming down to his cheeks; his eyes was unique: the right eye was like ruby colored and his left pure sapphire. He wore a necklace with a silver ring on it._

"_Of course we will! And when we do, I'm going to protect you from the scary things!" he proclaimed._

"_You will?" she said getting excited._

"_Yep! It's a promise Kiral!" he smiled._

"_Yay! Then I'm going to protect you too Brother!" She hugged him. "I promise to be strong and save you from the scary things!"_

_He laughed "We'll always be together"_

"_Another promise!" she chirped. They laughed together happily, never knowing what destiny was awaiting before them._

* * *

"Kiral?" She snapped her attentions back to the present and met with sapphire eyes inches from her face. "Are you okay?"

"...whatever" She sighed turning away from Sora. "Its late, you should seriously get some rest..."

"Get some rest so you can fight Sora" The two teenagers whirled around to see Axel and Roxas standing there near the doors. "Hand her over Sora, and we won't fight ya."

"Over my dead body Axel"Sora said summoning his Keyblade ready to fight. Axel just laughed and grinned.

"Do you actually think we're the only ones here?"

"...What do you mean?" Sora heard a body fall to the ground and looked back to see Marluxia standing over a unconscious Kiral. "Kiral!" He tried to reach for her but was stopped by Roxas holding his Keyblades.

"Axel, Marluxia. Take her, I'll take care of him" Roxas said glaring at Sora. He took his stance and jumped towards him, Keyblade over his head. Sora quickly blocked it bringing his Keyblade in front and jumped away, Roxas following him.

"He should be okay. Let's go Marluxia" said Axel picking the girl up bridal style.

"How boring, I wanted to fight the boy too" Marluxia said sniffing holding a pink rose and opened a portal. They walked in taking the girl to the World That Never Was.

Sora saw their leave and anger boiled within him. He dodged to his left and cast Blizzard at the blonde who in return cast Fire. They both leapt away from each other and glared until the doors burst opened. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Goofy and Donald came rushing in hearing the commotion.

"What's going on Kir– Sora!" Riku summoned Way to Dawn and lunged at Roxas. "Roxas!"

Roxas blocked his attack and cast Thunder at Riku. "Reflect!" Donald waved his wand and a blue-green shield appeared around Riku. The bolts bounced off and bolted at Roxas who jumped away in time. He landed near the doors to the balcony and turned to the group.

"We got what we want now Sora. Face it, you guys lost" Roxas said.

"Roxas, please stop this! This isn't you!" Kairi cried.

"...Then what is me, Kairi? It's not like I want to do this!" Roxas yelled. "I want to get achieve a heart another way, not kidnaping some girl and use Kingdom Hearts' powers. We failed last time, and I know its not going to work again..." Roxas whispered.

"Then stay on our side, I know we'll find a way to end this" Everyone turned to Sora wide-eyed.

"Are you being serious? He's part of the Organization! He's a Nobody" Riku said angrily.

"He isn't a Nobody! He's Roxas!" Sora argued. "He's Roxas who likes to hang out with his friends, play Struggle and eat Sea Salt ice cream...And he's a nice guy, he doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Roxas gazed at Sora astonished. He didn't think his Somebody...would trust him so easily, easily let him be on their side. Roxas dropped his head and bit to hide the little smile on his face. "So, how about it Roxas? Would you like to be on our side?" The brunette asked smiling, holding out his hand. Roxas wiped his tears and looked up smiling. "Thanks Sora" He took his hand and shook it gratefully. "Thank you"

"Aw stop it. You're making me blush" laughed Sora. "But now we need to save Kiral. I promised I'd protect her..."

"I can get you inside in the Castle. But it won't be that easy with everyone there along with the massive Nobodies Xemnas prepared." Roxas said thinking.

"But we can do it, right?" Sora smirked.

Roxas grinned back. "Hell yeah."

Kairi was glad that the blonde was on their side now, and she peered over at Riku. King Mickey, along with Goofy and Donald, was already with Roxas shaking hands. Riku wasn't really happy about the whole thing.

"Are you mad Riku?" she asked.

"...It's not that I'm mad Kairi, but I don't trust him just yet." Riku answered.

"Then grow to trust him" Kairi replied patting his shoulder and walked over them. Riku stared at them and sighed. Mind as well go with it.

* * *

_Meanwhile at The Castle That Never Was..._

_Ngh...where am...I? _Eye lids cracked open slowly, seeing whiteness everywhere. Her eyes were wide open now and found her arms and legs chained together. Kiral looked around to find sixteen tall chairs and saw fifteen Nobodies sitting in them.

"You've finally awakened, Kingdom Hearts" She glared at the tanned man with silver hair. Apparently he was the leader of the group, and Kiral hated to see this guy.

"The name's Kiral, bitch." She spat. "I have a name you know. Oh wait, you don't."

Xemnas was trying to contain his anger but put on his straightest, evil face. "Say all you want brat, you won't be able to escape." he sneered. Kiral yelped in pain when somebody kicked hit her from behind and was pinned down on the floor by that foot. She tried to turn her head but the foot moved to the side of her head.

"Say more to the Superior and I'll kill you, you little trash." growled Saix. He shifted his foot more forcefully and the girl seethed in the pain. Raxki was sitting in his chair between Nexia and Roxas's chair. He was staring at Kiral, something telling him to stop the guy from hurting her.

"No. XIV, take the girl down to the dungeons and lock her up." Xemnas ordered. Raxki growled incoherent words when he got off his chair and picked the Kiral up by the arm. He opened a portal and he shoved the girl in, himself walking in after her. The black hole disappeared, and everyone began to talk.

"So what are we going to do now, Xemnas?" Xaldin asked.

"Yeah, we got the girl. So why can't you just release Kingdom Hearts within her right now?" Axel asked in a monotone voice.

"You fool. We must weaken her first, then we use the new magic I've created to release its powers from her." Vexen explained.

"New magic? Let's hope it doesn't do something bizzare" Larxene sniggered. Vexen shot daggers at the girl and coughed.

"Axel, where is Roxas?" Xemnas asked darkly.

"Me and Marluxia left him fighting with Sora. He said he'll deal with him." Axel replied. _What's taking you so long Roxas...?_

"I don't believe he's coming back Superior." Everybody turned to Zexion who has stayed silent since the meeting began, suddenly spoke up. "What do you mean No. VI?"

The Cloaked Schemer closed his eyes, concentrating his powers. "...It appears he has joined on their side"

"Are you sure Zexion?" Xemnas questioned in a dark tone in his voice.

"Yes...I'm sure"

Axel was speechless. His best friend was now his enemy...he lost him before, and it's happening again. This couldn't be happening...Demyx was concerned about his friend and gathered the courage to ask his Superior.

"Um, but that doesn't mean we...have to...fight him, right? I mean come on, he's one of us..."

"He betrayed us No. IX, he is now our enemy." Alex spoke darkly. She stared at the boy through her goggles with pity. "Haven't you realized the problem here? We lost a member and he has all the information he can give to them about us and our plans. We have to erase him."

"Wow, she actually talks" Larxene yawned.

"But he's our friend!" Demyx argued his tone of voice rising.

"As they say: _friends today, enemies tomorrow_" Nexia chirped playing with her own hair. She smiled at him but he glared back.

"They are right No.IX, and I am giving you and Axel the mission to obliterate him and the rest of the pests." Xemnas said coldly. Demyx was lost in words, and Axel glared at Xemnas, who was smirking down at them. He hated the bitch so much, not only giving out this mission but to erase his own comrades. He just wanted to burn the guy...but Axel knew he couldn't beat Xemnas. Not now, not ever.

"...Let's go Demyx" Axel got up from his chair and opened a portal.

"But Axel..."

"Let's GO" Axel jumped in with Demyx right after him. Everyone stared at the spot until Xigbar spoke up hands on his chin. "Geez Mansex, isn't kinda...hard for those kids to do this job? I mean I could've done it myself..."

"If the lads can't do this, it reveals they are not worthy of being members of this Organization." Luxord said shuffling his deck of cards.

"Don't feel pity for those brats"

"I don't have feelings Mansex, just sayin' its must be hard for them to do this" Xigbar grumbled.

"And stop calling me that No.II, I can make you shut up forever." Xemnas glared at the Free Shooter, who was sniggering at him.

"Whatever Xemnas, I'm leavin" Xigbar opened his own black hole in jumped in.

"I'm tired too I'm going Mr. Boss" Nexia waved and leapt into her portal. Alex followed after her not saying a word of her leave. Xemnas sighed heavily. "This concludes our meeting, you are all dismissed." The rest of the members left either going through their own portals or just do the old fashion way of walking out the door.

* * *

Kiral and Raxki re-emerged in what appeared to be a cell in the dungeons. It was dark, cold, and the air was clammy. There was a small window in the cell that was blocked with steel bars and the walls were made of faded, wet brick that felt slimy and sticky to the touch. The boy threw her against the wall and snapped his fingers. Thick, rusted, metal chains appeared on the wall and clamped themselves around Kiral s wrists and ankles.

"What? Aren't you going to kill me?" Kiral asked glaring at the boy.

Right after Kiral spoke Raxki slapped her hard across the face making her fall onto the cold, metallic floor. Kiral moved her hand to touch the now sensitive, stinging skin of her face, but the boy stepped on it before she could.

"I didn't receive any orders to _kill _you just yet." the teen replied in a dark tone as he turned to take his leave.

"W-Wait!" Raxki turned around to face Kiral, who had stopped him from his leave. "What?"

"...Do you remember about me?" She asked quietly. Raxki quirked his eye-brow and narrowed his eyes.

"No I don't. Stop wasting my time." He sneered. Kiral felt tears coming to her eyes but did her best to hold them back and gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Then why were you surprised to see me when we met at Disney Castle?" her voice shaky.

"I was surprised I had to fight against a girl" Raxki spat. Tears were now trickling down on her pale skin and dropped her head down.

"Being in this castle made you forget so many things...about home...our connection...your duty..." Kiral whispered. Raxki had enough of this and went over to Kiral to grab her by the collar, yanking her up on her knees. "What's with this bullshit?"

She glared at him through teary eyes. "Why did you forget!? How dare you forget about Time City, our world where we grew up together! You said you would join into the Organization to stop Xemnas from taking the powers of Kingdom Hearts within me! You said it was your duty to protect me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Axel and Demyx re-emerged before the doors that lead to the dungeons. "Axel, why are we here?" Demyx asked confused. Axel grinned at the clueless mullet.

"Who said we're gonna _obliterate _Roxas? I'm going to take the girl with us to get Roxas back." Axel smirked evilly.

"What! B-But Axel, if we do that we're gonna be betraying everyone!" Demyx exclaimed waving his arms crazily.

"Exactly. I've had enough with this place anyway...and besides, I hated Xemnas in the first place." Axel said opening the doors and entered.

"Wait up!" Demyx jogged after his friend down the long stairway. The air was hot and sticky, and Demyx decided to unzip his coat just bit, waving his hand to fan himself. "It's hot down here...I hate it" he grumbled.

"It's not that hot" Axel replied in a monotone voice and continued to walk down the stairs. Demyx pouted.

"I control water. You control fire. Heat evaporates water. I don't like that"

"You know the word evaporate? Wow" Axel amusingly grinned at Demyx, who pouted even more. "I'm not that dumb–"

"Sh!" Axel covered over the other's mouth and stopped at the corner. "I hear voices..." Axel leaned closer to the edge and peered over to see Raxki and Kiral talking, well, more like arguing with other. Demyx was beginning to turn into colors and struggled to get the hand off before he got killed and succeeded. He took deep breaths and leaned over Axel to peer over the corner.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Demyx whispered. Axel ignored him and tried his best to listen to the conversation, until Kiral began to yell at Raxki.

"—you said you would join in the Organization to stop Xemnas from taking the powers of Kingdom Hearts within me! You said it was your duty to protect me! How did you forget almost everything in just a few weeks? Why did you forget about _me _of all things!" she practically sobbed and Raxki threw Kiral against the wall behind her.

"Just what the fuck are you talking about? I don't know you!" Raxki was getting annoyed, and it would be another three minutes until he would kill her if he did. Kiral looked up with so much hurt and sadness.

"Yes you do! You should know me better than anyone because...I'm your sister, Raxki"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yes! They were siblings!! I know it was sudden! This was another long chapter once again, and I apologize for making this chapter a bit rushy shoots myself I will try to update as many as I can, but since school started I won't be able to update again for awhile. Again, thank you all reviewers! Please R&R!! 


End file.
